The Tissue/Clinical Informatics Shared Resource provides a secure, web-based resource for data storage, data retrieval, and data mining with links to curated data sources in the public domain. The data are drawn from many sources, including clinical records, the pathology laboratory information system, and the experimental results of high throughput technologies for molecular profiling. These services are carried out with a strong commitment to maintaining the privacy of tissue donors; the Shared Resource, with the hardware and software available to it, is able to provide far greater security than possible for a single laboratory or computer user. The Shared Resource is a warehouse into which clinical data, patient interviews, pathology reports, tissue acquisition, gene expression profiles, protein profiles, tissue microarrays, and molecular informatics are brought and stored. Databases can be broken down into the Tissue Inventory, the MetaClinic System for clinical and pathology data, and the Results Databases for genomic and proteomic data. Out of this warehouse come data useful for biostatistics, normalization, algorithm design, clinical investigators and physician scientists. Dr. Mary E. Edgerton, is responsible for the daily operations of the Tissue/Clinical Informatics Shared Resource. She is aided by a capable staff in order to provide data to VICC members. The Shared Resource has entered into a cluster arrangement with the Bioinformatics and Supercomputing Shared Resource and Biostatistics Shared Resource, since the three interact so closely and use similar approaches and instruments.